Crossroad
| Pages = 274 | Year = 2270 | Stardate = 6251.1 | ISBN = 0671793233 }} Kirk must stop a power-hungry alliance from destroying the Federation. Summary ;From the book jacket: :The crew of the ''Nautilus, a battered starship of mysterious origin, is beamed aboard the starship Enterprise. The group claims they are freedom fighters from the far future working to save the Federation from the Consilium, a group of corrupt power-seekers.'' :When the ''Nautilus crew members then seize control of the USS Enterprise, and a starship from the future arrives to arrest the renegades, Kirk must separate his true allies from those who wish to destroy the Federation.'' Memorable Quotes "They have forgotten now– Kirk and his crew, who answer to no master but their duties as they see them, and the dictates of their judgments and their hearts. And this is as it should be. But I have not forgotten. Nor will I, so long as I live..." : - Varos "But friends do not forget their friends. McKennon had let him die. The Consilium had let him die." : - Varos, contemplating his friend's demise "You are my past, but I am not necessarily your future. There are a thousand possible futures, and one degree of difference in a trajectory can change a starship's path by thousands of parsecs, to destroy, or to save, a world. All we can do is try." : - ?' "''A thousand possible futures. Whether one was thirty-four going into a five-year mission, or thirty-nine coming out of one, wondering what the future would bring. Whatever the future actually was." : - '''? Characters ; James T. Kirk ; Spock ; Leonard McCoy ; Montgomery Scott ; Uhura ; Hikaru Sulu ; Pavel A. Chekov ;Lao Zhiming : 21-year old Starfleet ensign ;Mahásë :Communications lieutenant. ::Mahásë first appeared in Diane Duane's ''The Wounded Sky (Pocket TOS #13).'' ;Tonia Barrows : Operations division lieutenant. Kirk noted, four years and nine-months into the five-year mission, that Barrows was one of the crew that had been there from the start. ;Winfield : Engineering lieutenant ;Dykstra : Bridge operations officer crewman. ;DeSalle : Assistant engineer. ;Kyle : transporter chief. ;Rial Varos : Romulan starship captain. Commander of the Savasci. ;Dylan Arios : ;Sharnas : ;Adajia : References ;Bowling alley : Recreation area aboard Enterprise. ; : Type of Federation starship ;Crossroad Nebula : Nebula. Following the disappearance of a Federation scout, the nebula was declared a "standing hazard". ; : Federation starship. ;gymnasium : Located on deck 8 of the Enterprise. ;H.P. Lovecraft : Earth author who had described fantastic and detailed evil in his writings, which were similar to the real-life horror of the yagghorth. ::See also . ;USS Harriet Tubman : Federation scout, crew of 12, disappeared near the Crossroad Nebula in 2265. ;Nautilus : Alternate future starship. ;p'laaka : Vulcan language term for something prone to unpredictable events, like the Crossroad's sector. ;Sagittarius : Free trader vessel lost near the Crossroad. ;space buoy : Placed around Tau Lyra system. ;Tau Lyra system : Star system. ;Tau Lyra III : Planet. ;Turtledove Anomaly Point : Type of spatial distortion reputed to exist in the Crossroad. ;yagghorth External link * de:Kreuzwege Category:Novels